


skeletons and cuddles

by yookiki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, joohyuk nation let me hear you!, minhyuk loves halloween, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: minhyuk and jooheon are that couple in their neighborhood who go all out for halloween.but as minhyuk knows, since he's been married to jooheon for 4 years now, his husband doesn't like scary things all that much.





	skeletons and cuddles

Jooheon loves Minhyuk, loves him with all his heart actually, he just loves him a little bit less near halloween.

Other people take the autumn time as a time to wear more warmer clothing like a turtleneck, maybe get a pumpkin flavored thing or two. But not Minhyuk, apparently. He starts bringing out the halloween decorations near the end of September. Then they're the weirdos whose house is the only one on the street fully decked out in halloween decor when it's not even close to the holiday yet.

Jooheon is fine with the scary decorations outside the house, because he isn't being forced to see it everyday like the neighbors probably are. But Jooheon happens to almost piss his pants, literally and figuratively, because a skeleton jumps out at him as he was going to the bathroom. 

"God damn it," Jooheon hisses. "Minhyuk! Why would you put a skeleton that jumps out at you in the middle of the hallway?!" He shouts

"I told you not to go down that hallway!" Minhyuk shouts back.

Jooheon lets out a heavy sigh. "The bathroom is down here. What do you want me to do, piss myself?!" 

"If that's what you want, babe, then i'll support you!" He hears the smirk in Minhyuk's voice even from a couple rooms away. 

After Jooheon relieves himself and finds the courage to go past that skeleton again, he looks for Minhyuk and finds him laying on the couch watching, what he assumes is, a scary movie. He assumes only from the fact that he heard a scream that sounded nothing like Minhyuk's coming from the room before he even entered. 

Jooheon stands in front of where Minhyuk's legs are on the couch, arms crossed and waiting for Minhyuk to notice him. But when he doesn't, he speaks up. "Thanks to that _lovely_ decoration you put up, i'm going to be paranoid walking around my own home." He says with a pout. 

Minhyuk pouts back, but he doesn't know if it's in a mocking way or not. It probably is. "My poor baby.. come here," He coos, reaching out with grabby hands. Jooheon doesn't budge for a few seconds and Minhyuk stares him down because he knows he's going to eventually break and come cuddle with him. 

And not even half a second later, Jooheon does break, because he loves Minhyuk and Minhyuk's cuddles. 

The couch is big enough for the both of them to lay together and for Minhyuk to pull his arms out from under to play with Jooheon's hair. Jooheon almost forgets that there's a scary movie on that would probably make him turn on all the lights in the house if he wasn't feeling so safe in Minhyuk's arms right now. 

"Hey," Minhyuk whispers. "I'll take down the skeleton if you want. I only hung it up to scare you." 

Jooheon's eyes widen and he half-sits up, smacking the hand that's entangled in his hair, but it stays put and Minhyuk laughs.

"You know what, we can keep the skeleton." Jooheon says as he interlocks his fingers with Minhyuk's. "We could give it a name." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know... Skelly?"

Minhyuk scoffs. "How original," 

"Skelly probably loves their new name, you're just mean." Jooheon pulls himself out of Minhyuk's arms and sits on the couch in a kneeling position. 

Minhyuk pouts and this time he knows it's not in a mocking way, but in a '_now i'm cold_' way. "Why'd you get up?" 

"So i can take my revenge on you."

Minhyuk puts his hands up, shaking them. "Ooh.. i'm _so_ scared." 

"You should be." Jooheon says as he tackles Minhyuk and begins tickling him. 

**Author's Note:**

> the fact i started writing this before joohyuk unit teasers came out is a power move


End file.
